Trouble in the Kitchen
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Yuki finally agrees to let Shuichi make dinner. It cant that bad...can it? funny
1. Chapter 1

"YUKI!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled as he raced into his lover's room and launched himself into his arms. The two went crahing to the ground. Shuichi looked at Yuki who gave him an antognistic glare. Ignoring this, Shuichi kissed him. Yuki calmly placed his arms on the boy's shoulders and forcefully threw him across the room.

" Get off of me. I hate it when you do that,especially when I'm working you idiot." Yuki picked himself up off the ground. His glasses had slid underneath the table. Shuichi stared at him with a pained expression, which quickly turned playful.

" Well, I'm sorry if you're in a bad mood. " He said sarcastically hoping Yuki would loosen up. He stood rubbing his head. Yuki glared, sending Shuichi back as few feet. When he turned to pick up his galsses, they were gone.

" Looking for these? " Yuki looked up to see Shuichi dangling his glasses on one finger across the room. A tic worked in his jaw.

" Give them to me." He said menacingly. Shuichi's eyes grew wide, but he held his ground. He smiled.

" ah, ah, ah. You have to say please first." He jumped behind the couch and out of reach.

" SHUICHI!!" Yuki yelled. _Dammit, that boy is annoying beyond compare._ he thought. He walked over to the couch. He could see the mess of pink hair behind it. He reached out to grab a handful of it and show Shuichi how he felt. He stopped as something came into mind. _He wants me to do it._ He took a deep breath. He put his arms crossed on thre couh and sat there, just above where his lover was hiding. he could hear the soft giggling from him.

" Can I _please_,' another tic began in his jaw, "have my glasses back" The giggling became more prominent. Yuki watched as his pink-haired friend stood up to meet his gaze.

" And what would I get in return." He whispered before biting his ear. Yuki jumped, but stayed where he was. He wanted his glasses.

" That depends", he said " what_ do_ you want?" Shuichi thought about it for a short time before he jumpoed out from behind the couch and into Yuki's lap.

" How 'bout a----" Yuki leaned in a kissed him. Shuicho's eyes widened in surprised before he closed them. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki opened his eyes and found his glasses still in shuichi's hand. with hios free hand, Yui quickly snatched them back.

" HEY! That's not fair." Shuichi pulled back and tried to grab at them.Yuki stood up and held them above his head.

" You got what you wanted."

" Hmph." Shuichi stopped, crossed his arms and looked the other way. Yuki just stared. _How can I love such an idiot?_ he thought as he started for the office again.

" I know. I'll make dinner tonight.' Shuichi said. Yuki cringed.

" You what? No...Hell no. There is no way I will let you into my kitchen."

" What? Why not?' Please..."

" You'll have everything destroyed. I won't have anything left."

" I won't. Pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssse?"

" No."

" Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

" Shut up.. I said no!"

" Yuuukkiiii..sniff... Hates MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

" ..." Yuki turned to see the pathetic look of the boy. The tic became fiercer. " I'm sooo going to regret this." He turned ti Shuichi.

" Fine. But if you make even a scratch on the counter. You will die. You got that."

" Yes. Thank you. I love you."

" Yeah, whatever." He watched as shuichi raced into the kitchen. He walked back to the couch and dropped onto it. _How bad could it be. It's not like he's going to blow anything up. I just need to relax and everything will be okay._ He thought as Yuki closed his eyes.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Oops..." Yuki opened one eye. He sat up grudingly. He_ sooo_ did not have time for this. He started for the kitchen door. which for some reason, white powder streamed from the slight crack in it. Banging about indicated that Shuichi was doing something... frantically.

" Shuichi... Is everything alright." He reached for the door. He only managed to grab the door knob before shuichi appeared, white as a ghost, literally.

" Uhhh... Yeah, everything's fine." Yuki didn't believe it for a second. He tried to force the door open, but was surprised by the fact he couldn't.

" Shuichi let me in." He threatened devoid of meaning.

" N-noo I- I want it to b-be a s-sur-prise." He struggled with keeping the door firmly shut. Suddenly the tension stopped. He could hear footsteps towards the other door._ Shit._ He quickly locked the door and sprinted towards the other. Slammimng it shut as it opened and locked it.

" Shu-ichi. Let me into my kitchen. N-O-W!" Yuki reiterrated every syllable.

" Nooo!!!" Yuki was pissed now. He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to just break his own door down. Once he felt somewhat in control, not really, he knocked somewhat harder than usual.

" Fine, but dammit, I won't listen yo you friggin' cry because you killed my kitchen. He stalked back to the couch and dropped down.

---

Once shuichi was sure Yuki was gone, he looked about the kitchen. Flour covered everything, the counters, sink, stove. " Well, how was I supposed to know the bag was already open." He muttered to himself. He grabbed a clean towel and began cleaning up.

He sang to himself as he looked for Yuki's cookbooks. Once he found them, he scanned for one who didn't look too horribly hard. Once he found one, he searched for the eggs and flour, _Oh yeah, the flour is on the ground_ he thought. But maybe there was some he could scrounge up that hadn't been on the ground. " Yeah, I reaaly should clean up," he repeated, " but that can wait."

He risked a glance outside. He found Yuki asleep on the couch. Shuichi sighed in relief. He shut the door and set to work.

" Ok, three eggs, 1/2 cup oil, two tablespoons cinnamon, la la la. This will be easy. CLANG!! Shuichi cringed. He glanced into the living room again. Yuki hadn't moved an inch. _pheww_. " Why does it seem I can't keep it together," he asked himself as he mixed the eggs and cinnamon into the mixture and put it the oven, " Is it because maybe i'm scared because Yuki never let in here by myself before?" _Don't destroy my kitchen, You hear_. Yuki's words reverberated in his head.

" YOUR KITCHEN? JUST WAIT. YOU'LL SEE!!!!" He yelled. He realized a second late that it was a mistake. He clamped his hand to his mouth.He banged his head on the wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ When he stopped. His eyes widened. _crap_. Nervous now, he crept to the door. His hand was trembling as he slowly opened the door.

--- To Be Continued---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki lay on his side facing the couch as he tried not to let his anger get a hold of him. He had been sleeping, well dozing seeing as he heard everything. He forced himself to be still when he heard the door click as it unlocked and shifted slightly. No doubt Shuichi was watching to see if was awake, but seriously, who could sleep when all you hear is crashing and banging? He thought. He heard the door shut and then lock again. Yuki sighed. He was seriously wondering what was going through his head when he said yes. " Oh well, I guess I'll live." He muttered and returned to his_ light _slumber.

---

Shuichi sighed with relief. He was sure that Yuki had woken up. He was already scared about the mess in here. He looked about the kitchen again. Flour still coated the place. At least he mixed everything right... he hoped. He set the alarm for the oven and placed the contents inside and shut the door...

---

Yuki had had enough of waiting. He realized that, after half an hour of laying there, that he wouldn't be sleeping anymore. He pushed himself up from the couch and sat up. He rubbed his head as he glanced, rather grudgingly, at the kitchen door. Surely he would've been done by now. He stood up, but plopped back down as his legs buckled. " Ouch, dammit, what the--" His legs were asleep. " Shuichi," He called," Shuichi, can you hear me.? Answer me!" Nothing came. A tick started in his jaw._ That is what you get for letting him in there, you moron!_ " Shut Up!" He yelled at himself. It was then he realized something. It was too quiet. Something wasn't right.

He stood up suddenly and nearly fell. " Shuichi!!, " He stumbled towards the door. The smell of burning started to fill the air. _Shit_. Yuki had only one thought. _What happend to Shuichi?_ " Shuichi!! Open the door!!! SHUICHI!!!!!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Shuichi, Open the door!! SHUICHI!!!" Yuki slammed his body into the door over and over. Black smoke became more prominent underneath the door. _Shit!!_ He thought. He slammed his fist into the door, jerked it back, grasping his hand. It was hot. " Shuichi!!!" He yelled and once again slammed into the door, which finally gave way.

---

Flames erupted from the room, forcing Yuki back tempoarily. He froze ayt the sight, but quickly recovered. Without thinking twice, he jumped into the orange-red room.

" Shuichi!!!" Yuki groped the ground searching through haze for some sign of the boy. The place was alive with fire had erupted from the oven. The cabinets were quickly becoming engulfed in the orange flowers. " Shu- _cough_- Shuichi!!"

" Y-Yuki..." The faint sound of his lilting voice came from the far end of the kitchen. Yuki could hear the struggling of his breathing, gasping, fighting for consciousness. A large part of the ceiling gave way. Yuki jumped out of the way of it, but Shuichi caught it fully. The chanced the falling debris. He reached for the boy, but could no longer see him. His first thought was that he was already dead.

" YUKI!!!" Shuichi screamed out in pain. The flames quickly spread over him. It was bad enough that he had been hit with the falling debris, but now the fire was spreading over the rest of his body as well.

Yuki turned and dropped to his knees. He began crawling on the ground, searching. " SHUI--UICHI" He stammered from the smoke. No doubt his house wouldn't survive, but that didn't matter. he reached out and covered his head as more of the ceiling and cabinet crashed to the ground. He squinted up and noticed a small amount of movement. A large part of the celing was upon the small figure. He grabbed for the figure but couldn't as he realized that Shuichi was unconscious. He yelled to him, burning his hands as he grabbed at the burning debris, freeing Shuichi.

He grabbed for him. He'd only managed to grab his arm,before he came awake with a blood-curdling scream. He was burned from the waist up. He face was covered in multiple cuts and minor burns. Almost as if on cue, the building gave way entirely. Yuki dragged Shuichi into his arms and ran. Bits of ceiling fell on him as he ran. His hands screamed in protest. Just as what was left of the doorway became visible, Yuki saw that the whole house would be gone in matter of seconds. Shuichi had passed out in seconds.

Yuki fought to get out. He ran to the door. Flamed licked their way up it. They had no way out. Being at the second story of his condo made it impossible to leave. He dodged the ceiling. He glanced at the window. He only had one option. Stay. Alive. He kissed his Shuichi before he launched himself and Shuichi through the the window...

To Be Continued


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months later

" Yuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Shuichi whined. It had been three months since the accident. He had had 3rd degree burns pover most of his body. They had nearly healed. He had also suffered from a broken arm, that was Yuki's fault. However, had Yuki not been there, he wouldn't be here to torture him anymore.

Yuki trudged towards the door. " What the _hell_ do you want now?" He growled. Unfortunately, he had retained all of his temper and then some. He had also had some minor burns and his hand and some cuts on his arms from jumping from the two-story building.

Shuichi sighed. As soon as he had been well enough to move, Yuki's angered had come back tenfold. He did n't forgive him for burning down the house. How was he supposed to know that the kitchen cleaner was_ highly flammable_. They had bought a new house of course. but that didn't satisfy him in the least. Yuki's hand was still bound in a cast. When Yuki appeared in the doorway, Shuichi made an audible gasp. He was still beating himself up for hurting him. _If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been hurt._ he thought.

" What do you want? I'm busy." He snapped, bringing Shuichi out of his reverie. His voice caught in his throat.

" I- I um..." A tick worked in Yuki's jaw.

" Spit it out or I'm leaving."

" ..." Yuki sighed. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't forgotten about that night either. The thought of seeing Shuichi lying there. Helpless. It completely wrecked him.

" You know. The next time you decide to do something stupid, remind me to remind you to keep your mouth shut1" Yuki disappeared from view. Shuichi stared lamely after him. He longed to apologize, but seemed to fear his reaction.

" I',m sorry Yuki. I- I'm sorry." He completely broke down.

---

Yuki stood against the door. The truth was, he hadn't left at all. He was just playing with him, but he hadn't realized he was in that much emotional turmoil. Against his will, Yuki found himself walking into his lover's room and wrapping his arms around him. " It's okay." he heard himself say.

" Yu-Yuki. I-I---"

"Shhhh. It's over, Shiuichi. Let it go." Shuichi tensed then relaxed. Yuki shifted so that Shuichi was in his lap, cradled against his chest.

" Bu-but, you were hurt."

" That's not the problem" Yuki was trying to figure out why he wouldn't listen to reason. " Shuichi look at me." Shuichi reluctantly met his lover's gaze. " What can I do to make the tears stop?"

" Just hold me." Yuki only nodded. Then tightened his grip on the boy.

" But, as an added bonus..." He is voice trailed off as he placed his lips upon the blond. Expecting him to pull away, Shuiuchi was surprised to find that he did just the opposite. Yuki deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Shuichi was breathless. He gazed up at Yuki's pristine face. Then he noticed that he was still wearing his glasses. A slow smile spread scross his lips. Yuki stared at him warily. Suddenly, shuichi sat up and kissed him again. Struggling to breathe, Yuki pulled back, but at the same time, Shuichi grabbed his glassses from his face and ran off. Cursing, yuki ran after him.

" Shuichi, dammit, give me my glasses back!"

" Only if you can catch me." Laughing, Yuki sensed a challenge and a very, _very_ quick defeat, ran after him.

"Oh umm, Yuki? Can I cook tonight?"


End file.
